


The Hunter's Gift (For Her Ghost)

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: Nelan's been working on a little gift for her Ghost for a while, and now it's done. She just hopes Ghost likes it.





	The Hunter's Gift (For Her Ghost)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestar/gifts).



> Okay, so I adored the Turquoise Shell in D1, and thought it was simply perfect for Ghost when I read the description.

The tricky part was that Nelan wanted it to be a surprise, which meant hiding it from Ghost. Luckily the cover of night was on her side in this endeavor.

There was a certain gift she had been working on for him for the past couple weeks in between patrols and assignments. She had been with Ghost for a few months now, and she had grown used to her tiny, floating companion. Nelan had long since begun to think of him as a friend. Companion, friend, guide- he was all of those things, and although it took time to adjust, Nelan cared for and appreciated Ghost.

This lead her to recently want to make him a gift, and what better gift for a Ghost than a shell?

She had been able to get hold of a schematic and she worked on each piece individually as to not give it away, hiding all the collected parts in her room. Once all the pieces had been properly put together, she moved onto the next step, working on the shell at night instead. Now, tonight she was fitting the final pieces together. Once this was done, it would be ready to present to Ghost. She hoped he would like it.

From time to time she would look over at Ghost to make sure she hadn’t woken him. His equivalent of sleeping was a “rest cycle” that usually he didn’t wake from unless he was jarred by sudden movement or she called for him. Still she checked because this shell was to be a surprise; her gift for him.

A gift from Guardian to Ghost. A gift to a friend and companion.

When she fit the last pieces together, Nelan took a moment to admire her handiwork. It looked good, or at least she hoped it was.

‘ _Perfect.’_ She thought to herself.

She hid the shell away for the time being and climbed back into bed. She would be joining a patrol tomorrow, but after that was done with and they returned to the Tower, then she would-

“Guardian?”

She froze, knowing the voice.

“Ghost.” She responded, turning to him. He hadn’t left the nightstand; just watched her from where he was with his bright blue eye. When had he woken up?

“You’re up late. Are you well?” He asked her.

“Just having trouble sleeping. It’s nothing to worry about. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No. I simply miscalculated on my rest cycle. We do have that patrol in the morning we need to be ready for.”

“Oh yeah; that’s right.” She was already aware of this, but for the sake of her plan she played along.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Ghost asked.

She appreciated his concern. “It’s alright. This happens sometimes. Don’t worry, I’ll be up in time.”

Nelan laid back down and pulled her blanket back up over her. However, she heard a noise from Ghost and rolled over to see him. He was floating slightly off the surface of the nightstand.

“May I…?”

She smiled at him, already knowing what he was asking. “Come here.”

Ghost left the nighstand and settled near her head on the pillow. This was sort of a recent thing they had started doing, and honestly, Nelan didn’t mind his company. Ghost would stay near until she fell asleep, and then he’d move over to a place next to her pillow. He’d be there when she woke.

“I’ll wake you up if you’re still asleep before we have to leave.” He informed her.

“That’s fine.” Nelan replied, closing her eyes, but still smiling.

 

* * *

 

For a bit of time, Nelan’s mind wandered back to the waiting gift; the shell, but she reminded herself to stay focused on the patrol at hand. She was excited however for when they would be done and they returned to the Tower. She was planning on presenting her gift to Ghost when they got back. She wanted to give it to him while they had some downtime.

So for now, paroling it was.

Over the course of the patrol, things went smoothly; little trouble for once. She ended up throwing her knife a couple times, although her aims still needed work. Ghost commented that she was improving though. At least she hadn’t crashed her Sparrow again. That’s what had caused her first actual death after meeting Ghost; she was trying to get a feel for the Sparrow it and it didn’t exactly go well.

When it was over and they headed back to the Tower, Nelan decided to let a little bit of her plan slip.

“Ghost, I have something for you when we get back.” She announced.

“For me?” He replied, materializing.

“For you. I can’t tell you what it is yet though.”

“Ah, trying to keep this a surprise? Whatever it is you have for me, I’m thankful.”

Later when they got back to the Tower, when everything was taken care of, Nelan went back to her room to take the gift from it’s hiding spot.

“I hope you like it. I’ve been working on it for a while.” She said as she retrieved it from under her bed.

“Is this what you’ve been working on for the past few weeks?” Ghost inquired, curious. When the shell was just bits, she didn’t mind if he saw. It was just when she put it together when she was trying to hide the shell from him.

“Yup. I wanted to do this myself and I wanted it to be special. We’ve been together now for months, and I wanted to give my friend a gift.” She set the shell down on the bed. “There. This is yours.”

He caught sight of the shell and floated down to it. “Oh...”

The shell she had made for her Ghost was a turquoise color with two black stripes on the upper and lower half. Tiny lights were also attached near each point. Nelan watched Ghost as he silently examined the shell. When he was done looking it over, he turned back to Nelan.

“I thought you were working on something, but I- Did you make this shell for me?”

“As best I could.” Nelan explained. “I had to get a schematic, and I had the lights fitted later, but I followed it as closely as I could and did the paint job myself. A shell for a Ghost with a ‘bright’ personality such as yours.”

She could of sworn what she heard from him next was something like a laugh. “Wow...”

“Do you like it?”

“I do. May I try it?”

“Go ahead.” Nelan encouraged.

Ghost turned back to the shell and quickly did the process of switching between them, leaving his other shell on the bed. It was a process that only took a second or two. After a moment, he came to life in the other one and started to levitate. She figured he was testing the new shell, seeing what it was like.

Then, he floated up to her. “It’s wonderful! I love it! Thank you, Nelan. It means a lot that you would give me a shell, especially one crafted by your hands.”

“I’m glad you like it. The shell looks good on you.”

Ghost came closer to her. “Thank you so much.”

The Hunter reached her hand up to him and he nudged her palm. She let her fingertips linger on the corners of his new shell.

“A ‘bright personality’?” He asked, sounding amused.

Nelan chuckled. “I think my Ghost has such.”


End file.
